I Think I Love You
by beyondobsessedwithHP-0450
Summary: Moments in Ron and Hermione's relationship after the defeat of Voldemort
1. Second Kisses

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 1!

The warm rays started peaking through the windows of the common room. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on their favorite squashy red sofa in silence. Ron sat awkwardly with his hands in his lap while he looked at every square inch of the room, except at Hermione. She was doing the same thing as he was, but she was biting her lip. They each would glance at each other, but not make eye contact. Both of them were thinking about the same thing- the kiss.

Their silence that lasted through the night, while they each sat at opposite ends of the sofa. They hadn't said more than a few meaningful words to one another, since Harry defeated Voldemort. But, each of them didn't know how to bring it up. Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Ron," she said at just above a whisper.

He looked at her carefully. He didn't know what to do, but trust her because he had no idea what to do next. Hermione held out her hand, looking for Ron to reciprocate. He followed her lead and grabbed hold of her hand.

She loosened her grip on Ron's hand because it was rather clammy, "Ron, I think we need to talk about things." This was all she could muster.

Ron raised his eyebrow evaluating the situation, he coughed and trying to play it cool he said, "Er…yeah, I think we should too".

Hermione noticed that Ron inched a bit closer to her, she moved closer to him. Neither one of them broke eye contact with each other. She felt her face growing warm. She tried not to focus on Ron staring at her. "Do you know what I want to talk about?" she asked nervously.

Ron nodded hesitantly, "I think so". His eyes wandered from hers and he counted the freckles across the bridge of her nose, and his eyes fell upon her lips and he froze.

"I just wanted you to know that I've wanted to do that for a really long time," she said blushing.

He snapped out of his trance, "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Hermione's smile brightened, "Yes, Ronald, I've wanted to do that for years, really."

Ron let out a deep breath of relief, "Hermione, you have absolutely no idea how long that _I__'__ve_ wanted to do that."

They both inched closer together and breathing quickly, until Ron went in for their second kiss. It was sweet and soft. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and he understood that they were together. Ron wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and they felt all the tension vanish. And Ron finally felt like he was truly number one.


	2. Holding Hands

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 2!

The wind blew gently as they walked through the front gates of Hogwarts. But, it was different being back this time. Something in the air had changed. Ron and Hermione each felt the difference. It was strange to be back and without any worries. So much had happened only a few days before, but Hermione knew that she needed to be strong for Ron today, the day of the memorial service.

Hermione felt the overcome with the Weasley's sadness. They had lost a son and a brother. She looked over at Harry who was consumed with comforting Ginny. And the rest of the Weasleys were stricken by grief too. She noticed that Ron had let go of her hand and pursed his lips. He was trying to avoid the inevitable; what everyone else in his family was doing- crying. She could see the tears in his eyes, but he did not shed a single one. Hermione grabbed hold of his hand and held it with both of hers.

Ron looked at her. He was surprised by her actions, but comforted. He knew he was trying to remain strong for his family, but he didn't know if he could keep it up because after all, Fred was his brother and he was gone. However, when Hermione grabbed his hand he lost control and he just let the tears fall. He felt so comfortable with Hermione that he did not care if he cried. Who was going to judge him?

Hermione watched as the tears fell from Ron's eyes. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at his face. He turned a light shade of pink and his eyes were blotchy. But, she did not care. He could not have been more perfect in this moment. She watched his eyes fall on her acknowledging the small act. She smiled at him weakly as more tears streamed down his face.

Ron watched as Hermione nervously smiled and he could not help but let out a low laugh. He felt a little pitiful, but he knew he was in good hands. For the rest of the day he held her hand whenever he felt like he was going to cry. Whenever he felt like more tears were going to come, he grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tight.

Hermione couldn't feel her hand for hours after Fred was buried because Ron practically crushed it during the service. He kissed her hand seeing that he hurt her, but it did not matter to Hermione, because he was finally holding her hand.


	3. 3 Big Words

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 3!

The sounds of the ocean crashed along the beach and Ron kicked the sand with his bare feet. He turned and looked at the small cottage on the beach; he watched as the shadows danced in the windows. Hermione asked him to stay out here, while she went inside with the Ministry wizards to restore her parents' memories.

Ron admired the full moon above the water. He never took the time to look at the moon, except for in Astronomy class. But, it was big and bright above the water that it was peaceful. He had never been this far from home before. But, he didn't feel far. He was with Hermione and that was enough home for him. He heard footsteps in the sand it was Hermione.

She plopped down next to him, "Hey, you want to come in now?" she asked. Ron nodded nervously in response. He wasn't sure of what to do. He had met them before, but he and Hermione were only friends. They were nothing more than friends.

Ron got up slowly and dusted off his pants and he bent over to help Hermione up and led the way back up towards the cottage. She was nervous about Ron finally meeting her parents as her boyfriend, but she knew that they already loved Ron.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's side, "How are they? Were they mad that you sent them to Australia? What do they know?" he asked frantically in no more than a whisper.

Hermione stopped in his path and she put her hands on his chest, "Don't you worry about a thing. They were a little frightened at first, but they're fine. They don't know anything about us, unless my mum remembers what I told her before I left."

Ron shot her a look, "What did you tell her before you left?" he asked curiously.

Hermione blushed, "I told her that you were special and that you weren't just a friend and I didn't know how to tell you how much you meant to me."

Ron grinned, "Really, Hermione? How much do I mean to you?"

Hermione shook her head and held in her smile, "I can't say anything without you turning it into something about yourself, can I?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I can too!" But, he stopped and pulled Hermione in closer. Her chin was rested on his chest and he looked deep into her eyes, "You mean so much to me too, Hermione. I love you." Ron had never seen Hermione look this happy.

"I love you too, Ron!" she said quite enthusiastically.

Hermione felt so excited, finally she was telling Ron exactly how she felt. She didn't have to hide it anymore. Hermione Granger loved Ron Weasley. And Ron Weasley loved Hermione Granger.


	4. Beautiful

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 4!

**Moment 4: Beautiful**

Hermione was brushing out her hair in her childhood bedroom. She was anxiously waiting Ron's arrival at her home. She was nervous, because she wanted to bring Ron out on a muggle date. Actually, they had never really gone out on any kind of date before. She planned on taking him to the cinema and then they were going to get something to eat afterwards. The idea seemed simple and easy enough. She had seen enough of them in movies, so she thought she could pull it off with Ron.

Ron rolled his neck before leaving his room. He changed his shirt three times before settling on his red plaid shirt and some jeans. He had a few minutes to kill before leaving for Hermione's, and he picked a book off of his shelf- _Twelve-Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches._ He dusted off the cover, but put it away. He didn't need any advice from this book. He had already charmed the witch of his dreams. Making sure he had enough money he dashed down the stairs to disapparate to Hermione's.

A distant crack was heard through Hermione's open window. '_Shoot! He's early. Who is this Ron?' _she thought to herself.

Ron shook his head and fixed his hair. He still wasn't really a fan of apparating, but it was the easiest way to get to Hermione's house. He crossed through the yard and when he reached the front door and knocked three times. He tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels until someone answered the door.

The door opened and Mrs. Granger greeted Ron, "Good evening, Ron. How are you doing tonight?"

Ron cleared his throat, "I'm doing well and you?" he asked. Mr. Granger entered the entranceway. He stuck his hand out and Ron shook it nervously, Mr. Granger had quickly changed his demeanor around Ron after they came back from Australia.

Hermione raced down the stairs almost stepping on Crookshanks on her way down. "Hi," she said squeezing between her parents.

Ron gazed up at her, "Hi." He felt like an idiot; he just didn't know what to say, she just looked so beautiful and he was lost for words.

Hermione was wearing a light violet dress with a faint floral print and her hair was pulled back loosely and with two small strands framing her face.

Mr. Granger broke the silence, "You look beautiful, darling," he said kissing her on her forehead.

Ron nodded slowly in agreement with Mr. Granger. "You ready to go, Ron?" she asked. She took his hand, which was unusually clammy and led him to the door.

"Have a good time," Mrs. Granger called out as she shut the front door behind them.

When they got outside, Ron pulled Hermione aside and kissed her on the cheek, "You look amazing."

Hermione blushed and kissed him softly, "Thanks," she said with a growing smile.


	5. Perfect

_Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters; please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 5!_

**Moment 5: Perfect  
><strong>

The fireflies playfully painted the night sky. Hermione sat between Ron's legs with his arms wrapped around her. She breathed him in- smelling the pine broom varnish, a slight hint of chocolate, and the lingering scent of his shampoo. She was sure if she was to smell amortentia again that it might smell a little different- more like Ron.

Ron loved the feel of Hermione in his arms. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, but Hermione was returning to Hogwarts the next day and he wasn't. He didn't want to go back. It wouldn't feel right to go back. The only reason that he might have wanted to go back was to be with Hermione. She didn't pressure him to go back, she wanted him to make his own choice and he loved her for that. He was going to be helping George out with the shop and he didn't want to leave his family.

She nuzzled her head against Ron's arm and she exhaled softly. She didn't want to leave Ron and go back to school, but she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life; all she knew was that she wanted to be with Ron.

Ron shifted his weight and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He kissed her cheek and he opened her hand up to place the gift in her hand.

Hermione moved from the comfort of Ron's body and faced him. She looked confused glancing from Ron to the box and back to Ron.

"Open it," he said nodding towards the box.

Lifting the top half of the box, it revealed a silver necklace with a pendant. "Can you see what it is?" Ron asked.

She shook her head, "Lumos".

It was a small silver feather.

"You remember? It's 'Levi-O-Sah' not 'Levio-Sar'," he said fondly.

A tear ran down her face, "I remember. 'She's a nightmare, honestly,'" she mimicked back. "But, it's perfect."

Ron wiped her tear away, "You're perfect."


	6. Book Love

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 6!

Moment 6:

The steam from the scarlet train seemed to fill the station as it inched to a halt. Ron pushed through hordes of parents to get to the edge of the platform. Only so he could be the first person Hermione saw as she got off the train. It had been the longest three months of his life. The only contact they had was through letters and he was dying just to hold her in his arms again.

Hermione saw the packs of parents outside on the platform and she spotted Ron fighting his way to get to the train; he had even managed to get right next to her carriage but she knew he didn't see her yet. She got her trunk and bag together and disembarked the train before Ginny and Luna could even grab their belongings.

He frantically watched the carriage doors open and students pour out. Searching the crowds he looked for the bushy-haired love of his life. He watched as children reunited with their parents for the holidays, but he just wanted to find his Hermione.

Hermione could see the back of Ron's head. It bobbed up and down and to left and to the right. She smiled to herself at how crazed he looked searching the crowds. He seemed so much taller than the crowd and he was looking in the wrong direction. She dropped her trunk next to him and stepped forward to greet him.

Ron felt a tap on his shoulder. Ron turned and found himself face to face with Hermione. He felt elated and utterly excited to be reunited with his girlfriend.

He didn't even take a second to say hello, he picked her up and swung her around and she planted a kiss right on his lips. He ignored the throngs of people gathered on the platform. He had Hermione in his arms again and that's all that mattered.

"I've missed you," she said placing her hands around his waist.

"I've missed you more," he said running his hands through her hair and added, "And I'm never letting you go."

He loved how she rolled her eyes at his comment, but at long last he had Hermione back in his life. He grabbed her trunk and her school bag, only to put it down after a second, "Oi, Hermione, what do you have in here bricks?"

Ron knew Hermione probably had half of Hogwarts' library with her, but her passion for books was one of the many things he loved about her.


	7. Gift Exchanging

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to thank you guys ahead of time for reviewing, because it really makes me excited to write and it lets me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. Here's Moment 7!

Moment 7:

Hermione snuggled up to Ron on the Weasley's sofa. It had been one of the most picturesque Christmas's that she could ever remember. The Weasley's had been in true form that day with one too many people to fit into the house but more love than anyone could imagine.

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she leaned into him. She was a great comfort to him with Fred being gone this Christmas and he wanted to give her something special, a gift that meant something to both of them. He got her something that only she would understand. He had been waiting for the right moment to give it to her, but he didn't want to exchange gifts in front of the whole Weasley family so it remained up in his room.

One by one the Weasley's dispersed after listening to Celestina Warbeck for Mrs. Weasley's sake. Harry and Ginny were the last to disappear up the stairs leaving Ron and Hermione all alone in the living room.

The fire was starting to die out and Ron sat up and cleared his throat, "Uh, er, Hermione, I've er got something…a gift for you."

He got on his feet and ran up to his room. He hid the gift in the trunk next to his bed. Ron picked up the gift and grinned. It was the first time he could give Hermione a present that he really wanted to give her without any repercussions.

When he came down the stairs she was waiting with a box in her hands. Hermione smiled, "I've got something for you, too," she said trying to hold back her excitement.

Ron lit up and sat next to her on the sofa, "Open mine first, please!" she pleaded placing the box on his lap. Ron bobbed his head and pulled the ribbons off, then he tore off the wrappings, and he gently took the top off the box. Inside was a book. He rolled his eyes slightly and picked it up out of the wrappings. "Hogwarts: A History," he laughed.

"I knew you would never get your own copy, but I think you should read this copy," she said.

Ron kissed her gently, "Thanks, Hermione. I will actually read this. I swear." He opened the front cover and inside it read:

To my dearest Ronald,  
>You may think this was silly, but whenever I see this book I always think of you.<p>

Love always,

Hermione

"Hermione, I love it," he said before kissing her again. "Alright, now mine," placing his gift on her lap. She took off the bow and the wrappings and found a book inside of her box. Laughing she pulled it out and smiled, "We really do know each other too well, don't we?"

Ron smiled, "We do. And if we didn't we both wouldn't have gotten each other Hogwarts: A History for Christmas as a special present."


End file.
